Leap of Faith
by purple12345
Summary: Captain Hook always had a dilemma. Would he be selfish like he always has, or will he open his heart to others. Emma always challenged him to push his boundaries. Now he is at his limits, not able to show anymore compassion. Will he take the leap of faith and be considerate for once? More importantly, what will Emma think? This is set at the end of Season 2. Captain Swan oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT. but i wish i did. :P**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Milah, my love. What is bothering you?" Hook spoke in sweet tone, carefully stroking Milah's hair. _

_"Bae." She sighed. Tears threatened to spill out like a waterfall. She held them in, as much as Hook cared for her, he would have never understood. She resumed speaking, trying her best to avoid the strain in her voice. "I left him, I left my only son." Despite her best efforts, the dams in her eyes broke. The tears fell freely, forming puddles on her shirt and Hooks' arm._

_"Shh, Milah. Don't cry" Hook continued stroking her hair. He tried to let the sway of the ship calm her down, the way it always does. But this time it didn't. Hook then said the only words that would comfort her. "Then we bring Bae, We take him away from the dark one. And we bring him on our ship, the Jolly Roger. Even though I'm not the father, it could be like a family. I could learn to love the boy."_

_Milah wiped her eyes, but it didn't hid the fact that she was still crying. "As good as it is the hear you say that. You wouldn't."_

_"MIlah. You know I would do anything for you." He assured her._

_"But you can't change who you are. My husband may be the type the coward that runs away from a battle. But your much worst. You run away from much as you love them, you ultimately just care for yourself." Those words crushed him. I was as if a bee had found its way to his heart and stung it. MIlah took a deep breath turned to Hook and then continued talking. " Killian, if I do bring my son. Promise me -" _

_A shriek form out on the deck, it followed by a mumble of words from all member of the crew. Hook immediately grabbed his sword and put on his armor. He said what both of them already knew, "the dark one, he's here."_

* * *

As the ship got engulfed into the portal, a flash of light appeared transporting the Jolly Roger to another land. The ship swayed slightly as it found its place in the tranquil waters of Neverland. There was no slight of land anywhere. Mr. Gold was visibly disappointed. "Are you sure we are in the right place?" Mr. Gold said in an aggressive harsh tone. "_Captain?_" He added, thinning his lips to resemble a fake smile.

"Do you not trust my sailing abilities? _Crocodile?" _Captain Hook said with a sneer.

"Guys. Lets just find Henry first." Emma stepped in between the two eneimes. "You guys made up for like what. 5 minutes? Hook. Stop it, and just sail the god damn ship."

"My apologies love. I'm sorry I'm not getting busy getting this ship from nowhere to nowhere."

"What do you mean?" Emma's eyes widened. Her face resembled a frightened expression, the same expression Emma showed he left her locked up in that jail cell.

"Well its called Neverland for a reason. We don't know the exact coordinates. The only way to find it is to sail around these waters till you find the island."

"But then how - " Emma began to ask.

"Faith. Faith that you are going in the right direction." David immediately cut in.

"Well in that case, I'll leave the sailing to you." Captain hook stepped away from the wheel. He walked towards the deck.

"What? Where are you going then?" Emma demanded.

He took a step towards Emma. "Well, contrary to what you believe. Captains need sleep too love."

"No, you can't just leave. You need to sail this ship."

"Searching for this island can take days, even weeks. Why are you against me getting some sleep? Unless, of course, this is your way of saying you wanted to join me.."

"Goodnight now, Hook." David took hook by the arm and shoved him towards the stairs descending to the cabin. "Can you believe that guy?"

Mary Margaret put her arms around Emma, comforting her. "Look Emma. We are going to find Henry. We are going to find that island."

Emma struggled to form words. It took a while to regain her voice. Finally she said, "How? We don't even have a captain."

"Relax. I got this." David got up put his hand on the wheel, and began steering the ship. "Well it should be just like driving right? Besides, i can't really crash into anything here." He was right. Despite the stories about Neverland, the waters of Neverland were calm. The water was so tranquil that even a ripple caused by a goldfish could be visible on the ship. The tip of an iceberg would be visible from miles.

"But this search, its could take weeks. We don't have time for this."

"Emma, we are going to do this. We have more motivation then Hook, we also have more faith." Mary Margaret stated, comforting Emma again.

Emma looked around at her surrounding again. She thought of all the thing Mary Margaret just pointed out. Nevertheless, worrying solved no problems. She decided that getting some sleep would be the best thing. She descended the staircase to the cabin. Once down the staircase, she found herself facing a hallway with many doors. She thought Hook would be in the first door, so she walked to the second one.

Emma opened the door, she flipped the light switch and it lit up the pitch dark room. Her eyes were beginning to tear up, but widened as it rest upon the man laying in his bed. Captain hook. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here." She said, trying her best to hid her sadness.

A smile formed on Hook's face. "No worries love, lights on or off doesn't bother me, as long as I got company. Came to join me? I knew you would come." He patted at the empty space next to him in bed.

With that, Emma's sadness quickly turned into anger. She raised her voice. "Your flirting? Really? You know, i took your crap everyday at Storybrook. Henry is gone! And you still can't get your head out of your ass to stop being you for even just _one _second?"

This angered Hook. He immediately got up from bed. Wearing nothing but his boxers, he spoke in a voice loud enough to match Emma's. "But i did stop being me! Stop pretend like you don't know it." He then lowered his voice a great deal. Every word he spoke, he walked a step closer to Emma. He didn't stop until Emma was close enough to smell the rum on his breath. "I came back, although every fiber in me convinced me not to. I came back for you, because of what you said." Emma blinked a few times. In her mind she was thinking, _whats happening? Am i really that sleep deprived? _Hook continued talking, in the same sweet tone, so different from the guy she thought she knew. He stroked Emma's hair as he plead. "Emma, I not just trying to persuade you I didn't do anything wrong. Because I did. I should've never left you. It was selfish. But please. I _need _you to understand."

Suddenly, the door burst open. Mary Margaret opened the door with such strength, that the door hit Emma, and knocked her straight into Hook's arms. Hook immediately stopped bring vulnerable, and returned to his normal self. "So two girls in one cabin? What is this now? a threesome?"

"No!" Mary Margaret answered in her serious tone. "We found land. You need to bring the ship there."

Captain Hook was in awe. "That's impossible. Last time it took me weeks."

"You just didn't have the motivation David has." Emma said, recalling what Mary Margaret told her a few minutes ago.

"Fair enough." He heads up the stairs. As the sound of Hook's footsteps grew fainter, Mary Margaret pulled Emma aside. "What the hell is going on here?" She demanded in a firm tone. "Seriously Emma? You and _Hook?_ There couldn't being a worst pair than the two of you."

"I'm not really sure about that." Emma said half heartedly.

"What? So _you_. and _Hook?!_" She said, emphasizing the two words making sure there is no misunderstanding.

"Mary Margaret, please. Lets just focus on this. We found the island!"

"Your right." she said. "Lets go and find your son!"

Emma and Mary Margaret go back to the deck in time to see the ship reach the island. Emma watched as Hook stopped the ship right on the edge of the island. He then lowered a ramp. This formed a path connecting the ship to the island.

"Aye, so I, as the captain did me job. I'll be heading off then." Hook walked back aboard the Jolly Roger.

"Hook!" Emma shouted. He didn't reply. He just kept walking. "Hook!" She shouted again, this time he could hear the strain in her voice. But he just kept on walking. "Killian, please." This time he gave in. He took a deep breath, turned around to face Emma. Without thinking he walked back, stumbling on his way.

When Hook was face to face with Emma, he spoke. He asked a question he already knew the answer to. He just wanted to hear the words being spoken. "I did my job, didn't I? what more could you want?"

For once, Emma fumbled for her words. "I.. um. I want.. um. I need -"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off by someone calling her name. "Emma!" With a rush of urgency, she turned around and saw what everyone else was seeing. She saw of sea of boys, all cloaked and crying. But one boy stood out from the crowd. He wasn't doing either of those things. Instead he was tied up. _Henry. _Emma didn't care he was guarded, he just had to run across and try to get to him. She didn't care what the price was.

"Emma! Don't!" Hook ran after her, knowing exactly the type of damage the lost boys do to people.

"Let go Hook! It's my son not yours. Why do you even care?" These words stung him the same way it did all those years ago. He thought to himself, _After all these years, I really haven't changed one bit._ Without thinking, Hook loosened his grip on Emma, and she ran towards her son.

A battle broke out right in front of his eyes. All the people from Storybrook against the lost boys. He was going to join in, but then the wound Emma opened still stung. She was right, why did he care? He backed up against he ship. He went back up the ramp, and disconnected it from shore.

Emma and Henry. The two of them were perfect together. Just like Milah had been with Bae. If Hook never interfered, both of the would still be alive. Milah's death was entirely his fault. If he stayed away from her, she would still be alive. He didn't this to happen to Emma. He didn't want to sentence her to the same fate as Milah… As Hook wasn't the helmsman, he began to realize the tides were pushing the Jolly Roger further and further away from the shore. He sighed as the island grew smaller, as Emma started looking like a spot on a map. The truth is, as much as he loved Emma, he would never be as good to her as Neal. He was a pirate after all. Pirates aren't good people, they only cared for themselves. Maybe in time he would've changed, but why go through all that trouble for a maybe. With a final look at the island, and the woman he grew so fond of. He turned his ship around and sailed for the horizon.

To assure himself he made the right choice, choosing the life of a pirate. He said, "Well you know my motto, everyday's a day for new adventure." With that, Captain Hook sailed off. Just one man, alone, captaining the Jolly Roger. But little did he know, deep down in Emma's heart, he was already a changed man.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading my fanfic. It's a oneshot shipping captain swan. I had a problem deciding who to write about, since i ship Emma with a lot of people. Hook, Neal, August (before he turned into a kid), and Sherif Graham (from season one). I hope you guys like it. Seriously, i really want to know what you guys think. Please write a review. **

**Thanks again, for reading through all those words. Again, please review. I appreciate all the critique positive or negative.**

**- purple12345(:**


End file.
